


What Goes On

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Robert Week 2017 [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, M/M, Robert Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Robert Week 2017 - Day 2 - Write a scene between your favorite Robert/Family relationship





	What Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Every title for all of my fics for Robert Week are song titles from the album "Rubber Soul" by The Beatles.
> 
> Huge thanks to Laura and Carla for organising this week and to Zo'e and the rest of the bubble for being my cheerleaders.

“Sugden, come with me!” Cain barked.

Robert's head shot up. He was sitting in a corner booth in the Woolpack, enjoying a burger and fries for his tea.

“I’m actually…,” he started.

"Now!" Cain just ordered and turned around, leaving behind Robert to follow him.

Robert quickly threw a couple of notes on the table, grabbed his jacket and followed Cain outside.

He was surprised to see Faith there as well, and she gave him a wide grin.

"Hello there, gorgeous," she said, and Robert just shot her a confused face.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“We need your help,” Faith said. “Or rather, Sarah does.”

“Sarah?” Robert asked, still confused. “What’s going on? Where is Debbie?”

“We need your charm,” Cain said. “And maybe one of your contacts.”

Robert raised his eyebrows. “Regarding what? What can I possibly provide that you two can’t?”

"We need to get Sarah higher up that waiting list," Faith said. "Which means you need to call one of your IT guys and then we need you to charm the nice young, gay doctor who is sitting at that computer to go for a coffee with you so that we can get access to his computer."

"Seriously?" Robert asked appalled. "I am married!" he said horrified at their request. "I'm not just gonna ask somebody out."

“Funny, isn’t it?” Faith said with an amused smile. “That that is the bit he is having trouble with? What about the IT guy?”

Robert nodded. “I can call somebody.”

“Knew it,” Faith grinned.

“We talked to Aaron,” Cain said. “He’s fine with it. It’s for Sarah.”

“Why can’t he do it then?” Robert asked.

“Listen, honey,” Faith said. “I knew you fell for him hard, but in case you haven’t noticed he’s not exactly a charmer.”

Robert tilted his head and shook his head.

"For Sarah," Cain said. "Come on, Sugden, call your guy and let's get going. The doctor's shift starts in half an hour."

Robert has called his guy, and after a bit of negotiating, he agreed to come to the hospital in an hour.

Cain, Faith and Robert were already there, watching the young doctor in question.

“He looks like he takes two hours in the bathroom,” Robert said, his distaste clear.

“I think he looks very well put together,” Faith said. “Come on, have some fun, you can probably play him like a fiddle.”

“Just imagine some grease on his face,” Cain said dryly. “That gets you going, right?”

“I will pretend you never said that,” Robert said.

"Uh, that's it?" Faith asked. "I can put some grease on my face if you like that."

“On lads,” Cain scoffed. “You’re too old for him, and your hair is too short.”

“I am not too old, he likes older women,” Faith said.

“Chrissie was hardly your range,” Cain said.

“Could you two stop discussing my love life,” Robert said, slightly annoyed. “I am married, to your nephew and your grandson. Cut it out.”

"Like that ever stopped you," Cain muttered.

“You’re one to talk,” Robert shot back.

“So do you have a type?” Faith asked.

“Yes, yes I do,” Robert said. “Anybody who is not my husband’s grandmother.”

“Now you are just hurting me on purpose,” Faith pouted.

Robert shook his head and was saved having to answer, by his phone vibrating.

He checked the message and nodded.

“All right, he’s in position,” Robert said and turned to go.

“Hold on,” Cain said and held him back. “Your ring.”

Cain gestured to Robert's wedding ring, and the look on Robert's face could only be described as pure horror.

“I am not taking off my ring,” he said.

Cain scoffed and just said, "Hand in your pocket then." 

“All right,” Robert said and went over to the open office door.

He was in earshot, so Cain and Faith knew when to ring the IT guy to go.

“Hey there,” Robert said and leaned against the door frame.

“Hi?” the young doctor said, “Can I help you?”

"Yeah, yes," Robert said, and he shifted, clearly uncomfortable.

"Geez," Faith said. "I thought you said he was good at this?"

“I thought he was,” Cain said.

“I was wondering if you could...I mean…” Robert said, “You look like you could use a break.”

“I do what?” the young doctor said, clearly more offended than flattered.

“You wanna go for a coffee?” Robert managed to get out.

"Wow, this is painful to watch," Cain said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“We should have put some grease on his face,” Faith said.

“Uhm…no,” the guy said. “I’ve got work to do.”

“Have you always wanted to be a doctor?” Robert asked.

"Is he serious?" Faith asked. "I've seen him flirt; this is a fiasco."

Cain just grinned, and Faith shook her head.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," she said, stepped up in the corridor and grabbed her chest, eyes wide in shock, falling to the ground. The young doctor shot up from his chair and hurried to her. The IT guy slipped into the room immediately, and Robert looked a bit confused as to what just happened.

“So you got it changed?” Debbie asked them later at the Pub. The four of them plus Aaron and Moira were sitting at a table, having a pint.

“Yeah, we did,” Cain said, “no thanks to our Robert.”

“Excuse me,” Robert said, “it was my IT guy that changed the waiting list.”

“Sure,” Cain said. “But your flirting skills have seen better days.”

Aaron laughed and nudged Robert.

“All your fault,” Cain said to him. “Soft lad over here wouldn’t even take his ring off. How do you expect a decent charmer out of him when he feels like he is committing a major crime?”

Faith grinned. “Yeah, calling some dodgy client, no problem, but flirting with anybody else? No can do.”

“Well,” Robert said, smiling just a bit as he felt Aaron’s hand on his knee under the table. “If that’s my biggest flaw, I think I can live with that.”


End file.
